


Bridging the Future Quietly

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Community: tf_speedwriting, Gen, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes he meddles, or how Bruticus came to be</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bridging the Future Quietly

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Enter Bruticus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/202531) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



Many pathways made up the annals of history. In some, heroes wore one sigil for hope and perseverance. In others, a different sigil represented craft and defiance in the face of overbearing odds.

In a few, the lines blurred more closely than others. This node, however, was one where the boundaries had been drawn and few crossed over them. It held promise for being a node that would bloom with renewal, if the right push came at the right time. And while the one who could observe all the time streams didn't make too big a habit of meddling, sometimes… sometimes it was worth it.

This universe held a mech capable of attuning to the mathematics of existence on a level approaching his own considerable skill, the basis of his ability to see all pasts and guard the potential futures. Perhaps that was one reason why Vector Prime allowed himself to dally long enough to add a new resource to the mathematician's collection. While the Vector Sigma of this place was…different, it could be forced to do what he wished.

The guardian of all the pathways came to a small pitted building, hidden deep within what had been a Senatorial stronghold for this world. Five units hidden among a multitude were gathered, and then Vector Prime applied himself to this task dutifully. Borrowing from other pathways, he forged the link between them, pleased that they were already harmonious to one another. Once he had completed his tasks, he gave the five a silent benediction. They would wake, with just enough to guide them into the path of where they would be needed. If he had read the path correctly, and it was rare he was wrong, this Cybertron would grow strong well in advance of the Chaos-bringer's arrival here.


End file.
